Sunday Morning
by voodoo.love
Summary: TIVA ONESHOT sequel to 'Saturday Morning' Gibbs puts Tony and Ziva on desk work for being late. Then finds out what they did.


Hi, this is the sequal to Saturday Morning it can go by itself but it makes more sense with it. Don't own NCIS Please review!

Danielle

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

**Sequel to Saturday Morning**

Ziva rolled over and checked her phone.

"Hmm 1 new message"

"_Hi Ziva, its McGee, Gibbs wants us. We've all got to be there by 0930. Don't worry about calling Tony; I've already left a message, anyway Cya"_

Ziva listened to the message and looked up at the clock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She said jumping out of bed. Ziva got dressed and sped down the street.

_**--**_

**Sunday Morning 1030 hours**

_**--**_

Ziva David sprinted out of the elevator and crashed into Gibbs.

"Umm, shalom Gibbs"

"David, you're late!" Gibbs growled.

"Well, it's kinda a long story"

"I don't care. You're on desk work all day"

"Okay" Ziva sighed

"Oh and Ziva?"

"Yes"

"Where the hell is DiNozzo!?"

**--**

**Sunday Morning 1130 hours**

**--**

Anthony DiNozzo sprinted out of the elevator and crashed into Ziva

"Why didn't you wake me? I woke up naked in your apartment and then got McGeek's message and then…"

"DiNozzo!!"

"Oh crap" Tony mumbled and Ziva just laughed "Yeah, yeah, very funny Ziva" Tony said sarcastically. He received a headslap

"DiNozzo! Deskwork with Ziva!"

"Great, just great…"

"Oh I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun" Ziva teased

"McGee." Gibbs said

"Yeah Boss"

"With me. You two… stay" He said pointing at Tony and Ziva. McGee picked up his things and walked into the elevator with Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva walked their separate ways and went to sit down at their desks. Ziva started to type. A message popped up on Tony's screen

'**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS** has just signed in'

Tony smiled and opened up conversation

**MOVIE LOVER says:** So much for working Zee-Vah

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:** You can't talk….

Tony and Ziva didn't type for a while.

**MOVIE LOVER says: **About yesterday…

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:** What about it?

**MOVIE LOVER says: **Don't you think we need to talk about where we are going with this?

Tony hears Ziva laugh

**MOVIE LOVER says:** What's so funny?

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:**I thought out of all the people I've ever met you would be the last person to be saying that.

**MOVIE LOVER says:** Hey!

**MOVIE LOVER says:** I can have a serious relationship!

**MOVIE LOVER says:** Remember Jeanne?

**MOVIE LOVER says:** I still can't believe I broke up with her.

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:** Can we not talk about her? Because…well she's…

**MOVIE LOVER says:** She's what Ziva?

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:** A bitch who I hope will…

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says: **Sorry…I'll stop...

**MOVIE LOVER says: **Its okay Ziva

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says: **No it's not I'm sorry.

**MOVIE LOVER says:** It is okay Ziva…

**MOVIE LOVER says:** Need a hug?

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says: **No

**MOVIE LOVER says:** I was trying to be nice….

A message popped up on both Tony and Ziva's screens.

'**LOVEZ HUGZ **has just signed on'

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:** Abby just signed on

**MOVIE LOVER says:** Yep I'm gonna add her okay?

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:** Sure

'**LOVEZ HUGZ **has been added to this conversation'

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:**Shalom Abby

**MOVIE LOVER says: **Hey Abs

**LOVEZ HUGZ says: **Hey guys!

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says:** You're so perky, even over msn.

**LOVEZ HUGZ says:** What's wrong with that?

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says: **Nothing.

**MOVIE LOVER says: **Yeah Ziva…you were perky yesterday

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says: **Not the time Tony.

Ziva looked up from her screen and glared at Tony.

**LOVEZ HUGZ says: **What happened yesterday?

**MOVIE LOVER says:** Ziva and I…

"Tell her and suffer death by paperclip" Ziva threatened when that bit popped up.

**MOVIE LOVER says:** Actually…nothing happened.

"Todah My Little Hairy Butt" Ziva smiled

**LOVEZ HUGZ says: **Aww come on guys! What happened?

**LOVEZ HUGZ says: **Did you two umm go see a movie?

**MOVIE LOVER says: **No

**LOVEZ HUGZ says: **Or go on a date?

**MOVIE LOVER says:** No

**LOVEZ HUGZ says: **I KNOW YOU HAD SEX!

**MOVIE LOVER says:** Yes

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says: **TONY!

**MOVIE LOVER says: **What she guessed!

**KILLS WITH PAPERCLIPS says: **SO! IF GIBBS FINDS OUT WE'LL BE DEAD!

DING! The elevator doors slid open.

"DiNozzo, why did I walk into Abby's lab to see that not only were you avoiding work but you were telling Abby you and Ziva had sex yesterday?!"

"Umm I was umm kidding Boss"

"The way Ziva reacted you were telling the truth"

"No she was faking it… weren't you Ziva? Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony I was faking it"

"I don't buy it." Gibbs replied "Both of you! Interrogation room 1. Now!"

"Yes Boss." Tony quickly replied.

Ziva and Tony walked into interrogation, Tony sat on the chair and Ziva sat on the desk. "You shouldn't have told her Tony."

"I know, but technically she guessed so I didn't tell her" Ziva smiled and kissed him just as Gibbs walked in.

"DiNozzo! David!"

"Oh crap"

**END**


End file.
